


Rump Shaker

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: Abbie, Sophie, and Jenny decide to have a little pool party, not knowing that a certain someone had been invited over to take a dip. Jenny gets Abbie to wear the most scandalous bathing suit to snag Crane away from Zoe. Basically it's just a fun little fic that came to me. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy. Comments are welcome.





	1. Rump Shaker

"Alright who wants to go bathing suit shopping with me. Sophie? Abbie?' Jenny asks looking between the two women who were knee deep in a discussion over their latest FBI case.

"We could use a break, plus it might help to get out and enjoy some of this nice weather before we dive back into it says Sophie. What do you say Abs?"

"Fine she said with an exasperated sigh, but i'm not sure about buying a bathing suit.

"Uh and why the hell not says Jenny looking at her sister. You did just have a pool installed did you not."

"Yes.

"Well wouldn't that just defeat the purpose of having a pool in the first place, looking at her questioningly.

"Jenny....

"Nope don't Jenny me." You are buying a bathing suit. It makes absolutely no sense for you to have a body like that and not use it for good, or....and it saying with a look of mischief on her face, evil."

 

 Sophie fell out laughing, knowing Jenny's reason behind that comment. She literally couldn't stand Zoe. She found her to be annoying and clingy, and she was just completely wrong for Crane, and the amount of ridiculous bows given by Crane whenever he was in her presence was beyond ridiculous. They were always so overly dramatic to the point that you'd swear Zoe purposely wore the shortest of short skirts just so he could get a peak at whatever she was, or wasn't wearing underneath, and Crane didn't help matters much with his chivalrous nature, thanks in part to his upbringing, not that it wasn't appreciated because it was, it's just that in this era women like Zoe could take full advantage of someone like him, and Crane was completely clueless when it came to the women of this time and how they operated.

 

 Sophie thought back to a conversation Abbie had had with her about women throwing themselves at him.

 

" ** _Oh_ **_**my god Sophie the look on his face  was just priceless. his ears would turn red, and his hands would get all twitchy, and then he would stumble his words."**_

 But throughout that whole conversation the one thing that stood out to Sophie was that in each of those stories it seems that both Crane and Abbie were constantly being mistaken for husband and wife. Something that according to Abbie he never bothered to correct. **  
**

 

**_Whoa, so wait a second. You never called him out on it?'  Do you have feelings for him.'_ **

 

**_I don't know. Maybe. Kinda-sort of. I don't know. There was this whole thing with his witchy wife, and she was always coming between us and our mission as witnesses..._ **

 

 Sophie was immediately pulled from her thoughts when Jenny shouted, "Let's go ladies!"

 

 There were a number of shops they could have gone to, but Jenny insisted on going to this Caribbean shop that sold unique swimwear. She pulled into the parking lot which was indeed packed.

 

 "So what's _so_ unique about this swimwear Jenny/"

 "Oh you'll see she said with a smirk plastered to her face, and winking at Sophie.

 

  _Mmhm_ , Looking at her sister warily. This had better not be some kind of _hoochie_ _wear_.

 

 "And what if it is says Jenny. We're already here now, so you might as well go in. Get on in there, giving her reluctant sister a little push.

 

"I swear i- am- going- to -kill -you!"

 

"No you won't. You love me too much, and anyways you'll be too busy doing other things."

 

"Wait what things. Jenny. Jenny i know you hear you hear me. Don't you walk away from me."

 

"Sorry sis. Swimsuit shopping."

 

"You bit.... her voice trailing of as the sales lady approached.

 

**_"Hi there you looking for anyting  special."_ **

 

"Um no. Not really says Abbie.

 

"She's lying. What's the hottest swimsuit you got in this place, Jenny inquired.

 

  _ **Well...... that depends now doesn't it. Are you looking to turn men's heads.  Or.... and  pardon me for saying dis, but are you hoping to get laid."**_

-Both, says Jenny chiming in. Except there's only one guy's head she would like to turn.

 

  ** _Ahhhh yessss_   _me have that right here_**." And there it was the bikini too put all bikinis to shame. It was a white see-through crocheted two piece thong bikini that had beaded ties at the hips.

 

  _ **What do ya tink**._

 

 _Oh hell yeah,_ says Jenny.

 

 _Oh hell no,_ says Abbie.  _To be continued_

 

 

 

****

****


	2. If There's A Zoe,  Then There's Gotta Be Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a run in with you know who, and shade is thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read and left kudos as well as the comments. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. I am trying my hand at smut. Don't judge too harshly. Lol!

_Yep_ that's it that's the one. Damn that's hot sis!'

 

Well if it's _so_ hot then  _Ms. Thang_ then why aren't you buying it for yourself."

 

"Because this isn't about me. It's about you and Crane, and why you insist on dancing around what is _so obvious_ to the rest of us.

 

"And that is..,says Abbie pretending not to know, but decided to allow her sister to indulge in her favorite topic, and that of course involved a six foot tall 18th century British soldier, who according to her needs sex.

 

" _CRANE NEEDS TO BE FUCKED!_

 

 _"_ I second that! says Sophie entering the dressing room.

 

 _"_ And not by Zoe."

 

"And i second that too, popping her her head out.

 

 _Mmhm_ , and who is this person exactly?"

 

 _You!_ Both of them saying in unison.

 

"Both of you are going to hell, pointing to her sister and Sophie.

 

'That's fine as long as it gets you laid. But seriously though Abbie. You need to chill out and stop being _Little Ms. FBI Agent_ all the time, and you need to stop avoiding Crane. You've been keeping him at bay ever since he got back. Don't think i haven't noticed. Then you go and push him into the arms of that desperate _Single White Female ._

 

_Wow you really hate her._

 

 _"_ Hate is a strong word. I just don't trust her that's all. And you can quit with the innocent act by the way."

 

"What. Why are you looking at me like that for I don't have a problem with her.

 

"No you just put up with her. You tolerate her, and the fact of the matter is is that it's eating you up inside, because you realize that fucked up. _Big Time._ You know i'm right.

 

"So you're right. What do you expect me to do about it.

 

"First of all stop with the suits. And second, you used to be all _Charlies Angels._ Remember? Tight jeans, fitted T-shirts, leather jackets. All the things that kept Crane's eyes wandering away from Katrina and straight to you. She never stood a chance. So get the bikini.

 

-Jenny.

 

"Get the bikini, and don't bother trying it on, because you'll look great."

 

"Alright. Fine. I can't believe i let her talk me into this, muttering to herself as she strolled up to the counter to pay for her purchase. The sales lady smiled as she approached.

 

" ** _Ahh I see you took your sisters advice_** , she said chuckling. **_Dis bikini will bring you_ _lots of cock!_**. Abbie looked back at her sister who was trying hard not to laugh.

 

Oooooh sounds ominous says Sophie as the two women became animated.

 

   ** _Dun dun dunnnnn. Two hundred and fifty years caged in a dark thicket. Twas too long for any man to have to suffer. Until now. Armed with a perfect ass and a thirsty pussy. Does Grace Abigail Mills. Former lieutenant .Now turned FBI Agent .Have what it takes to release the beast and it's seed from below._**

 

 _You_ have been spending way too much time with my sister, turning back to the saleswoman as she thanked her. I'll meet the the two of you outside. Both of you are nasty. Sophie and Jenny doubled in laughter, and high fiving each other. 

 

 _Wow_ that was good. "I know" says Jenny.

 

Abbie stepped outside and almost ran into...

 

-Zoe . Oh hey there Abbie, in a fake tone accompanied by a fake smile. Doing a little shopping there i see, as she tried peering into her bag. Buying a bathing suit? Noticing the store from which Abbie had exited, but before she could reply Sophie reply, out came her sister and Sophie.

 

"Well look who it is Soph.

 

"I see that. Heyyyy Zoe. Shopping?

 

"Yeah i was just out picking up my bathing suit.

 

" _You don't say_ says Jenny turning to Abbie. Looks like we all had the same idea. So where did you end up buying yours."

 

""Oh i had it specially made.

 

"Let me guess. The reenactment store, says Abbie with a hint of sarcasm.

 

"Wow how did you guess, Zoe with a look of astonishment.

 

"We remember your unique take on Betsy Ross the night of the Halloween party at the bowling alley.

 

"My my looks like somebody knows their history. Sophie turned and mouthed . _ **Was that shade?**   _Nodding her head yes she replied **_I am gonna hurt this Bitch,_** Jenny mouthed back.

 

"Yeahhh, as Zoe continued. I figured if Crane liked the costume why not wear it as a bathing suit."

 

" So, are you going to the beach." Abbie trying her best to not notice the woman's condescending tone.

 

"No it turns out Crane invited me over to take a dip.

 

"i'm sorry what? Crane? As in my Crane?"

 

"Well technically he really isn't your Crane right, says Zoe firing back at Abbie with a challenging look.

 

" _Excuse me."_

 

"I mean it's not like you guys are a couple or anything. According to him, the two of you are just really good friends."

 

"Is that what he told you.

 

 _Yeah_ and _...._  pressing her hand to herchest in a so- called sympathetic gesture. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think he kinda sees you more like a sister. _Oh i hope i'm not out of line,_  it's just that I've been in your shoes. Girl likes guy. Guy doesn't like her back, but look you're an attractive girl in a different sort of way. I'm sure there's a guy out there whose more _suitable_ for someone like you.

 

Okay now Abbie was pissed, but she wasn't about to let on that she was. After all her ability to stay calm and cool in stressful  and dangerous situations was one of the very reasons why she ended up graduating at the top of her FBI class back at Quantico. And this woman was not only dangerous, but a bigot. How the hell could Crane not see that.

 

" _Alright_ so we're gonna go, says Abbie smiling. Looks like i'll see you at my house later. I'm sorry _my bad_. **_Our house.  Ladies let's go._**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Yeah We Know What you Are You're A....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women discuss women like Zoe and those who support their ideals. Still more shade, and i had to throw some towards a certain person who should never. Ever. Write for another black female actress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be longer. Apologies.

"Oh she's trash! That bitch is racist!. Did you hear that shit." Attractive in a different sort of way. Mmhm yeah we know _exactly_ what that shit means.

 

"You Know what," says Jenny. She sounds like some of those white women in fandom who hate the thought of a black woman being seen as beautiful and desirable. 

 

"That's _so_ true, replied Sophie. I've seen that shit on social media regarding black actresses like Anna Diop. The hate is _real_.

 

"I heard about it as well says Abbie in response. In fact, there was a show that used to come on on Fox, but their asses got the canceled because they tried to replace a black woman with a racially ambiguous one.

 

" Hold on, are you saying she didn't have a stitch of black in her? inquired Jenny.

 

  _Nope_ not a single ounce. The actress who tried to replace the first one is of Dutch and Indian descent, and truth be told she _should_ be ashamed of herself for thinking that it's okay to pretend to be black a woman when you know your ass _isn't_ in the first place. I've seen her do this shit in other movies, wearing cornrows, talking in a certain tone, and using certain head movements that Hollywood seems to think represent _all black women._

"Ugh i'm so sick of this shit. So why did the first actress end up leaving in the first place."

 

"Apparently there was so much racism and colorism going on behind the scenes, that it literally drove the actress to quit.

 

"Are you serious."

 

"Yep, In fact the writers didn't do a damn thing to protect her from the racist onslaught being slung her way by a certain portion of fandom who preferred she stay single, You know how it is. They would rather see the white male lead character with either a white woman or a biracial one. Preferably like the one who played the younger sister."

 

"Wait back up. Are you telling me that the one sister was actually black and the other was... what? Biracial?'

 

"Bingo! says Abbie.

 

"But what about the parents. What did they look like."

 

"Both were black. Dark skin kinky hair, and do you know that in one of the episodes they had the audacity to have the father say to the younger sister that she looked like the mother. _**Your hair reminds me so much of your** **mom when she wore it down like that.**_ That was wrong on so many levels because if anybody looked like the mother it was the one who played the older sister.

 

"Mm. Mm. Mm.  The three ladies stood shaking their heads. "Oh by the way that actress that i was telling you guys about earlier. Anna Diop, well It turns out she'sgetting a lot of support from _her_ costars, something that the other actress from that one show on Fox should've gotten from those writing for the show as well as those working behind the scenes. But, then again it just goes to show _who_ has class, and _who_ doesn't.

 

"Yeah amen to that. Unfortunately though, it turns out that the asshole who wrote her off, not only has an unhealthy view of black women, but wait for it.... He was hired to write for ** _Iron Fist."_**

 

"Get the fuck out! Whaaaat? What kind of fuckery is that.

 

"The kind who can take a black female superhero like Misty Knight and give her the, " _ **Strong black woman don't need a man trope.**_

__

" _Oh hell no!_ They might as well cancel that shit right now.

 

 _Damn_ did that motherfucker not learn his lesson from before, says Sophie.

 

"Apparently not. _Oh well_  . Looks like they'll be _**#Hashtagging Iron Fist Got Canceled Party,**_ soon."

 

"From your lips to gods ears, replied Sophie, but anyways we need to get a move on it, becauseyou need to be ready for when Zoe's triflin ass shows up. They all piled into the car and headed back to the house.

 

"Just so you know I don't plan on getting drunk, says Abbie  warning her sister who loved throwing any and every kind of alcohol imaginable up in a drink. So why don't we make a pitcher of Sangria instead."

 

"Sounds good. We need to be on our P's and Q's for that heifer.

 

 They finally arrived back at the house. Abbie hurried upstairs to get ready. she took to making sure everything that needed waxing was waxed properly. Laughing to herself as she imagines the look on Cranes face as well as his response to her choice of swimwear, or... lack thereof. She could hear it now. 

 

 ** _Miss Mills what do you think you are doing._** (His face turning red) ** _This is highly inappropriate for a woman of your stature_**. (Doing his best to avert his eyes) _**Do you mean to tell me that women walk around in public dressed thusly.  Why if a woman in my day wanted to participate in such activities, she was sure to be clothed in the proper fashion in order to quell the desires of lustful men.**_

 

 Abbie rolled her eyes as she finished getting ready. Making sure to moisturize with her favorite Deep Steep lavender and vanilla body butter, followed by some shimmering body oil. Now that she was glistening and shining in all the right places she took a deep breath and pulled the barely there bikini from the bag. _Okay_ you can do this she said to herself  as she pulled the crocheted bikini bottoms up and over her pert backside. Next came the bikini top.  _Well shit_ my boobs are definitely gonna be poppin out of this. 

 

 With the bikini finally on she went over and stood in front of the mirror. _Damn girl you look goooood,_ as sheturned to see her plump backside on full display. Ithad a been _long_ time since she had worn a bikini therefore she was kind of nervous, and it had nothing at all to do with how she would look in it because she knew she would look good. It's just that she had never worn anything _so_  scandalous before. A bikini like this belongs on MTV Spring Break, she thought.

 

  Before heading out she put on some shiny red lip gloss, turned to the mirror giving her booty a once over and smacking it. _Let's go get em girl._ " She made her way downstairs into the kitchen where Jenny and Sophie were putting the final touches on their tropical sangria.

 

 _Fuck_ you look amazing, says Jenny I might have to get me a bikini like that.

 

"Thanks.

 

" Yeah Mills you look _bangin,_  Zoe has a zero chance in hell of getting some Crane dick in her.  _Betsy Ross Who?_

 

 "Alright. let's see. _Turn,_ says Sophie. _Oh_ Crane is going to have a hard time containing his dick with all of your goodies hanging out there like that.

 

 _Yeah_ look atcha. Lookin all bronzed and glossy, but hold on i'll be right back says Jenny  as she ran out of the kitchen and was back seconds later. "Here put this on, holding out a short wrap. Abbie looked at her confused.

 

"Trust me you don't want to send a man like Crane who hasn't _had_   punanni in 250 years into overload do you. _Or do you_ said Jenny eyeing her sister with a mischievous grin. Look he'll be so hypnotized  and wanting to suck those titties that by the time this wrap comes off he won't know what him.

 

"Alright give it here. 

 

Just then the sound of keys were heard opening the door.

 

"Its Crane." To be continued

 

 

 

 

 


	4. My God! What Is She Wearing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe reveals her bathing suit to Crane who is completely horrified. A certain somebody may or may not come by? As always comments are welcome. And thank you to those who are reading and enjoying this fic.

"Sshh that must be Crane, and he's brought along a _friend_. "Zoe they all said in unison. "Quick go make yourself scarce says Sophie.

 

"And when _exactly_ do you want me to make my grand appearance?"

 

"Once the music starts playing, says Jenny smiling.

 

"What??? Abbie looking at her sister incredulously .You never said anything to me about having to dance."

 

"What seems to be the problem Abbie?" Afraid Crane will see a completely different side of you other than the one he's grown accustomed to. _Oh_ i can see it now the look on his face, as well as the huge boner he's gonna have in just watching you jiggle."  

 

"So you want me to grind all up on Crane? "Are you joking. "He couldn't handle that."

 

"Oh something tells me he'd be more than willing to handle, and have _all_ of that, _all_ over him in more ways than one."

 

"And let me guess you got a song picked out and everything huh." And what song will i be coming down the Soul Train line to?"  ** _Freak Like Me by_ _Adina Howard,_**  or the _**Thong Song by Dru Hill**_ , Or do you expect me to drop it like it's hot to **_Salt Shaker_**." 

  

"While all of those are perfectly good song choices for the occasion. I gotta say that the one song I picked out just so happens to be one of  _your_ faves from back in the day. You know, back when you were wild and use to let loose, And you can forget it because I'm not telling you what it is."Now scat! Giving her sister a quick smack on the butt.

 

"Heyyyy!"

 

Crane entered the kitchen with Zoe in tow. "Ah Miss Jenny and Agent Foster how are we fairing on this fine summer day."

 

"Great! both women replied.

 

"Oh apologies. I hope Ms. Mills won't mind but I invited Ms. Corinth over to participate in some recreational water activities."

 

"Uh...  okay. "I don't see why not says Jenny eyeing Zoe suspiciously. Anyways we already knew she was coming by, didn't she tell you that she saw us earlier."

 

Crane turning back to Zoe. "You never mentioned having seen Ms. Mills." 

 

"It's just that i had all of these errands, and with all the running around i had to do, I guess it must've slipped my mind. "I'm so sorry." 

 

 Crane who seemed all too taken with Zoe's so called heartfelt apology, clasped her hands in his, as he looked deep into her eyes. "Please, there is no need to apologize. I assure you that there are times when a man such as myself with an eidetic memory can sometimes forget. "We are after all human."

 

 _Wow where is the popcorn for this act,_ Jenny thought as she rolled her eyes in seeing just how naive Crane was to the _wiles_ of women, which in her mind is shocking, because he was being a _complete_ player back in the day. Stealing his best friend's fiance right under his nose. 

 

 _Awww_ you're so sweet says Zoe batting her big blue eyes at him. "By the way, turning her attention to Jenny. "Is there somewhere i can change."

 

"Sure. Just down the hall and to the left.

 

"Thanks she said in a cheerful tone as she exited the room.

 

 Crane who at the time had been so distracted by Zoe he hardly noticed the lack of clothing worn by the other two women.

 

Clearing his throat."I take it you ladies will be joining us."

 

"Not like we have a choice." Jenny muttered under her breath.

 

"I'm sorry what's that," inquired Crane.

 

"I said i'm not sure about Abbie. She said something about Daniel coming by and dropping off some paperwork. "So she'll probably be working."

 

"I see he said in a rather clipped tone as his face turned upwards into a scowl. His complete attitude had shifted upon hearing the news of Daniel's arrival, and it immediately caught the attention of Jenny. And Sophie who was utterly confused by this sudden turn of events looked at Jenny mouthing, What?

 

" Hey Soph do you mind setting up the refreshments outside while i speak to Crane.

 

"Sure as she began placing the pitcher as well as glasses onto the bar cart before rolling it outside and onto the patio.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Alright Crane spill."

 

"Spill. Spill what?" 

 

"Your obvious issue with Agent Reynolds. And don't pretend like you don't what the hell i'm talking about, because you damn well do. So what is it? And before you answer that, don't think for a sec that my sister hasn't noticed either."

 

 _Fine_ he says in a huff. I simply don't understand why Mr. Reynolds refuses to be professional. Is there some _reason_ why he cannot simply fax or email whatever information there is to Ms. Mills, instead of coming by on her day _off._

 

"Mmhm. _"That's it_." That's the _only_ reason, says Jenny, her eyes boring directly into his and hoping that he would at least crack and offer up a confession, but Crane who had been a captain back in his day. A spy for General George Washington. Not to mention his interrogation of Arthur Bernard back when he was fighting on the opposing side knew exactly how to remain calm during such times, therefore him caving into her wasn't gonna  happen.

 

Instead he stood firm and indignant, replying only with. "I simply don't trust him."

 

 Jenny snorts. "You don't trust any man when it comes to Abbie."

 

"That simply isn't true."

 

 _Really._ Huh. Luke?"

 

 _He_ was an arrogant ass. _Who_ like Mr. Reynolds kept finding reasons to be in the leftenant's presence.

 

"Andy?'

 

"For god sakes the man made a deal with _Moloch_ in hopes of gaining the leftenant's affections. Thinking that she would be at his side during the end of days. The fact that he kept coming around knowing that her feelings for him were unrequited was problematic for our duty as witnesses."

 

 Jenny burst out laughing. "And you thought what? That she was would simply take him up on his offer." You do realize how ridiculous that is,"Right?" 

 

"I suppose when you.. put it... that way, "Yes. his face turning red from embarrassment.

 

_Then there was Hawley.

 

 Immediately holding up a finger." He was completely unsuitable for a woman such as your sister. Always working an angle. Selling precious ancient artifacts to those who were sent to do us harm. _And_ , holding up his finger once again. "It looked as if he was trying for a **_two for one special_** with the Mills sisters.

 

 Jenny had no snappy comeback in regards to this. She knew there was a reason why Hawley's sudden need to stick around Sleepy Hollow had to do with a woman, she just didn't know at the time that that woman would turn out to be her sister. The truth about his feelings for her became clear the night they found out that a close family friend was in dire need of help due to a curse being put upon him that turned him into a Wendigo.

 

 Changing the subject from Hawley.  "Alright what about Orion."

 

"That winged Zealot. He too was trying to steal Abigail away from her duty as a witness. Can you believe he had the nerve to ask her to join him in helping to destroy the world. Then he gave her his _sigil,_ which in my mind seems very personal. And does she even bother to mention any of this to _me?"_ _No_  of course not!" 

 

"Instead i had to come across it whilst cleaning the archives."

 

'Rrrright, because.... a _sigil_. "Is like what. "An engagement ring.?"

 

Rolling his eyes at her sarcasm. "Ms. Jenny.."

 

-"And i never even met Calvin Riggs, but from what Abbie says you _broke_ his camera."

 

-"Ms.Jenny."

 

-"A four thousand dollar camera. You're lucky he didn't sue your penniless ass." So what gives. "Do you have feelings for my sister."

 

"Feelings?" Feigning absolute ignorance to what she was not only asking. But implying.

 

"Yes feelings! Do you care more for Abbie than just a friend."

 

 Crane's silence said it all. "So i take that as a yes then." Plan on doing something about it, say...., sometime in this century."

 

"As you know your sister can be quite stubborn."

 

"True, and tough, beautiful, strong, and _very_ independent."

 

"Quite as he nodded his head in agreement. She is a _formidable_ woman, your sister. "A _phenomenal_ woman."

 

'Look at you quoting Maya Angelou and shit." _Hoping_ to get into my sister's panties with that one, she said with a teasing grin.

 

 

Cranes mouth fell open, horrified at her suggestion. For her to think that he was simply looking for a roll in the hay with her sister. _Oh no_  Miss Jenny, I-I would never..." You have to know.."

 

-Relax Crane i'm just teasing." Besides i know you're not just looking for a good time. I know you _love_ my sister, or more like you're in love with her, even though you won't admit to it out loud."

 

"I would have come forward some time ago, but since my return, your sister has done nothing but place boundaries around our relationship, and thrusting me into the arms of a woman i have no desire for."

 

"Well if you're not interested in Zoe why do you continue to hang out with her." You know you're just leading her on, maybe if you stopped being so eighteenth century, and more 21st century you could just kick her ass to the curb." And if you won't do it. Trust me. I will have no problem in doing it for you."

 

"That i believe, he smirked. Thank you for your offer, but i remain a gentleman. Therefore, i will handle this situation as any gentleman should." I will attempt to let her down gently. If however a situation arises that requires your assistance you will be the first one i shall call upon."

 

Jenny was about to reply when suddenly. "Yoohooo! Crane!" 

 

They both turned and...., It was Zoe. 

 

"So what do you think she said turning to show Crane her new Betsy Ross bathing suit reinvention. "You like." I had it specially made just for you."

 

Crane stood tongue tied, and horrified at this so called Betsy Ross inspired swimwear. "Um, Well, It's quite interesting yes." Good lord he thought. Not only is she paler than me, but her _double jugs_ look nothing like the leftenants. It's as flat as an ironing board. "Betsy Ross I take it."

 

Jenny did her best not to laugh. He hates it, she thought. "Well.... that's my cue. I'll just see the two of you outside." Winking at Crane on her way out. To be Continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Abbie will be making her appearance in the next chapter. I just wanted have Jenny interrogate Crane on his relationship with Zoe.


	5. All I Wanna Do Is A Zooma, Zoom, Zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane has no problem going to hell if it means he can finally have what he's been waiting for as Abbie makes her entrance, and Zoe's Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my longest chapter so far. I hope you like it. Sorry for are any mistakes. Comments as always are welcome. Thank you for reading .

 Zoe seemed all too pleased with herself in thinking that the reason behind Crane's silence was impart due to her Betsy Ross bikini.

 

"Oh i knew you'd love it.

 

"Yes it is.... definitely one-of-a-kind." 

 

"By the way, guess what i got for youuuu. Hold on let me just reach over and get it out of the bag, as she turned  Crane had the misfortune of seeing yet again just how deflated her backside really was, and he wasn't staring at it out of admiration. No  in fact if anything it was because it had finally donned on him why Katrina's double jugs never quite looked the same in a pair of jeans like the leftenant's, it was because she too was flat in that area, and although he did find his wife beautiful, he often times found his eyes wandering to the plump rounds of a backside belonging to that of Abbie Mills. A backside he longed dreamt of burying his cock in since awakening in this century

 

"Here you go!" Zoe's voice snapping him out of his reverie.

 

"What's this?' He asked as she handed him a folded item of what looked to be clothing. 

 

"You'll see she said with a wide grin."

 

"Oh Ms. Cori... i mean Zoe you shouldn't have gone through the trouble." _Really._ Why I have nothing to offer you."

 

"It's no trouble at all Ichabod, it's just a little something i had made for you. I figured  a man such as yourself wouldn't feel comfortable with wearing modern day swimwear,so i had some made for you instead. _Go ahead_ take a look."

 

"Of course he replied. Let's see... "Oh! Ohhhhh, he let out slowly. 

 

-"There 'Smalls'.

 

"Yes, yes i can see that. These are quite a bit different from the ones i normally wear, he thought, tipping his head to the side to see that they were not only quite short, but the buttons were now replaced with a tie front. _Good Lord_ he thought how's a man such as myself supposed to fit in this. 

 

Looking at the undergarments and then at Zoe, he finally asked. "A small query if i may. How did you...,"  pointing to the garment.

 

-"Know your size.  "Why a lady never tells. So, do you like them?"  _Please_ say you like them." It would hurt me to know that i went through all of that trouble to have them made, and you not like them."

 

He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I admire your handiwork Ms. Corinth." I think Betsy Ross herself would agree."

 

 _Really?_ she asked looking up at him bashfully.

 

"Really."

 

 Clapping her hands excitedly. "i'm so, so glad."  I"ll tell you what, why don't i let you go change and i'll just meet you outside."

 

 Dear god this was going to be a long day, letting out an exasperated sigh as he closed the door to his bedroom.

 

 Honestly there were times when he thoroughly enjoyed the company of Ms. Corinth, but then there were other times he often felt smothered by her, and here lately, it appeared she seemed to be every where he was, which made him wonder if what Ms. Jenny had been alluded to earlier was a cause for worry.

 

 _You need to keep an eye on that one,_ she warned him,and when a Mills sister offers a warning, one should definitely take heed and listen. 

 

 Crane set to taking off his clothes, and began putting on the new pair of 'smalls' foisted upon him by Zoe.This  _will_ take some time getting used to he thought pulling them up and over his well endowed area, and trying and failing miserably at trying to adjust them so that he could at least feel comfortable.  He finally walked over to the mirror to get a look.

 

"Revelation indeed," he said muttering to himself.  This leaves nothing to the imagination. He hadn't even ventured outside yet, and he was beginning to feel subconsciously aware of just how much of him would be bared through the thin material.

 

 Part of him felt some relief in knowing that the leftenant wouldn't be there to see him dressed in such a way. The other part of him however was aching to see her in something. Anything, that would reveal to him the smooth bronzed flesh he knew existed under her fitted attire. Flesh he longed to feel against his. But the chances of that ever happening today was slim to none. Her presence today would have been a most welcome distraction.

 

" _Curse_ Reynolds for ruining a day that i could have spent in the company of the woman i love. It's your fault Ichabod. "You allowed for another man to worm his way into the leftenants affections, and possibly her heart." The only thing keeping his sanity at this point was that she had managed to keep her relationship with the brawny agent strictly professional.

 

 There was a time when she refused to entertain the idea of ever getting involved with anyone romantically, having remembered a brief conversation the two of them had had the night his son Henry had released a succubus upon the town of Sleepy Hollow. That same night he found out about a certain someone's feelings towards towards his partner. Hawley.

 

Hawley who had prior intimate relations with younger Mills sisiter, had now set his sights on the eldest. Grace Abigail Mills.

 

"What can i say man." She saved my life." 

 

"And now she is no longer in your _debt_ would be his reply as he stood horrified, and taken aback by this bit of information. This unnerved him. How had he not seen this coming. So many times he would catch the roguish man stealing glances in her direction. The way his lust filled eyes would glaze over her figure.  He tried his best to ignore it, but felt himself losing the battle as he tried to gauge just where his partner stood in matters of the heart. Suddenly he found himself talking up a man he couldn't bare to be around in order to see what her response would be. She shut the conversation down flat.

 

 Her callous demeanor bothered him to no end, and he found himself getting bent out of shape, and what had him riled up was that Hawley had kissed her. Well technically it was more like an attempt at saving her life. A life saving procedure he would come to know as CPR. Mouth to mouth resuscitation, and the fact that this man would get the chance to taste and feel the plump lips of the woman he loved, made him seethe with jealousy.

 

 His feelings would have to be put aside in order to save her after having been pulled under water by a jealous and restless spirit  by the name of Mary Wells. A woman with whom he was to be married to before crossing paths with Katrina Van Tassel. The outspoken and saucy redhead he would fall in love with and marry.

 

 Mary hated her on sight. "that dreadful witch" were the words of a woman who had not only staked her claim on him, but refused to put up with any woman he attempted to engage with. Mary without a doubt had her reasons for going after Katrina. But Abbie. Abbie was a completely different story.  Just what had Mary noticed that he hadn't. If Abbie _did_ in fact have feelings for him she kept them well hidden, most likely out of respect to his marriage to Katrina.

 

 His mind began to wander as he pondered the other reasons as to why she stayed silent. Could it be that she simply didn't want to acknowledge an already predestined path shared with him for eternity. He saw the look on her face when he told her of their fates.

 

 It was clear to him that she didn't care for his take it or leave it tone. Jutting her chin out in defiance she stood her ground. Her toffee colored eyes turning dark with venom as her plump succulent lips punctuated every word in demonstrating how she honestly and truly felt about him, and their mission.

 

 "We need sleep" she said conveying to him that it was the end of the discussion, as she turned her back on him and walked away, giving him a perfect view of the most delectable backside he had ever laid eyes on. She was beautiful, strong, and most of all stubborn. It would take some time, but this need to get to know her. To get under her skin, excited him, and he would take great pleasure in knowing exactly which buttons to push, and he expected her to push right back. 

 

 Fast forward a couple of years later and they now shared a home together. This was mainly due to Katrina no longer being of this earthly plain, and Sheriff Corbin's son had returned, therefore him living at the cabin was no longer an option. But living with the one woman he's spent every waking moment dreaming of was becoming harder and harder to deal with.  Not in the way of getting on each others nerves, no in fact It was the complete opposite. You see Grace Abigail Mills had found a way to punish him upon his return to Sleepy Hollow. He had disappeared for nine months without so much as a phone call, and It wasn't until he found himself in dire straights that he had finally worked up the courage to call her.

 He noticed the change in her immediately, and not just in her dress, but her overall demeanor. Her eyes were like steel, yet the pain behind them was clear as she looked him over. She was having none of it. There was no hug. She had already drawn an invisible line.

 

"Boundaries Crane." After she caught him staring at her lingerie. "Boundaries Crane as he tried to pry the truth from her about her relationship with Agent Daniel Reynolds. Sharing a home with her was beginning to wear thin. Scratch that. It had reached it's limits, and it was all thanks to her change in wardrobe after 10 months spent away in the catacombs. Her tank tops and fitted jeans made a brief appearance every now and then, but what she wore regularly were off the shoulder tops and lots of skin clad tights which kept him in a state of arousal around the clock mainly because it gave him a clear picture of what her backside would look like bare.

 

 Jenny had teased her incessantly. "Looks like Abbie's in her flash dance phase again." He had no idea what that meant until Jenny had decided that it was of the utmost importance that he watch an 80's marathon of movies. "It's a must, or more like a right of passage," she said. "By the way Flash Dance is one of the most iconic films of that era. "It's leotards, tights, and leg warmers, and lots of dancing. "Risque dancing, she said with a smirk. Anyways every girl who had grown up during that time wanted to dress and dance like the character in the movie. Including Abbie.

 

 This without a doubt sparked his curiosity, and ever since having watched the film he's found himself waking almost nightly having dreamt of Abigail Mills dancing for him under a cascade of water...,Naked. Sadly it remained just a dream as he readied himself to finally venture outside where all three women sat lounging in their chairs and sipping on the fruit infused beverage he saw the ladies pouring into a pitcher earlier.

 

 _Whoa_ check it out, Crane shirtless, and in... shorts! Exclaimed Jenny. Now that's something i thought i'd never see in a million years."

 

 Crane was completely unaware of the attention he had drawn from the three ladies, Zoe especially. She took him in, licking her lips as if she were ready to devour him.

 

  _Damn_ Crane's hot says Sophie under her breath.

 

 "I know right, Jenny nodding in agreement, but there are a couple of things i need to say. First. Where in the fuck did he get those...,those, i don't know what the fuck they're supposed supposed to be. Are those shorts?" Because they look like some goddamn underwear."

 

"Maybe they're like some sort of Colonial style swimwear or something,suggests Sophie.

 

"Yeah. Maybe. But whatever they are they don't hide much. Turning her head slightly. Do you see what i'm seeing."

 

"What?" Sophie looking confused.

 

"Below deck! Below deck! Jenny motioning with her eyes, hoping Sophie would catch on.

 

"What are you talking...., _Oh shit ._ Okay. He's blessed.

 

 _Damn_ now that's some big dick. And judging by the way things are swinging down there. So are his balls."

 

 In a hushed tone Jenny leaned in. "Look i know we were all hyped about wanting Abbie to get some Crane dick in her, but that was before finding out that he was seriously packing. That motherfucker is going to end up splitting her ass in two."

 

"Look if i learned to ride a big dick, and lived to tell the story. So will Abbie. "Trust me she'll be fine."

 

"No. See, Abbie is not you. In case you've forgotten, your sister is freakishly tiny. Like pixie tiny. And i don't know about you, but i'm not about to go to hell for sending your sister on a mission for dick, dick that could get her killed, and ending her duty as a witness. Those two haven't even finish their third tribulation yet, and thanks to us we could wind up fucking everything up!"

 

"You need to calm down."

 

"I'm just saying, Sophie whispered. How do we know that this isn't part of, what's that demon's name. Starts with an _M._

 

 _Moloch_ Jenny replied.

 

-Yeah that's it Moloch. And how do we know that this isn't some sort of seven deadly sin shit, like the two of us are being used  to get Abbie to give into lust distracting them from their mission, by offering your sister up on a silver platter for sex."

 

"Uh huh. Hand it over ."

 

"Hand what over."

 

"Your drink.

 

"Why.

 

"Because i know we went light on the alcohol. So what did you do. Spike yours with a little something extra."

 

"Fuck you, Sophie laughs. "Shh here comes Crane."

 

_Ladies_

 

 _Crane_ both women replying with impish grins.

 

Soooo, looking good there _Ichy._

 

 _Mhmmm_. Hot! Lethal! exclaimed Jenny

 

"Sizzling, as both the ladies took turns teasing him. Seeing him get flustered when given a compliment was always fun.

 

"One compliment is all that is required. _Thank You ._

 

 _Man_ so that's it huh." That's the scar," inquired Sophie.  And the horseman did that. I'm sorry i don't mean to stare but that had to have hurt."

 

"To be quite honest i don't recall having felt anything. It was more  horrifying than anything having to see my chest split open. Plus it happened rather quickly, i'm sure the leftenant has filled you in on all the details. 

 

"She did. But hey, at least you gotta really cool battle scar you can tell your kids about. "Well i mean if you end up having kids. With. Someone. "I'm sorry do you even want kids, because it's cool if you don't, especially after finding out _your_ son was like one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. 

 

Crane didn't quite know how to respond. She practically bombarded him with a barrage of questions.

 

Jenny looked over at her. _What the fuck is wrong with you_ she mouthed.

 

Sophie at this point had absolutely no mute button to speak of. "I'm just trying to help our girl Abbie out. So can we just talk about the obvious elephant in the room. Looking him directly in the eyes she blurts out, "So do you wanna fuck Abbie, or what."

 

Crane looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

"That's it i'm cutting you off. Jenny snatching the glass from her And Crane-

 

- _Yoohoo_. _Ichabod_ , Zoe waving her hands wildly, motioning him to come over.

 

"Your woman's calling you."

For thelast time Ms. Jenny _she_ is _not_ my woman.

 

"Well she doesn't know that. By the way you might wanna to put some some sunscreen on, because your pale ass hasn't met the son in 250 years, and while you're at it you might wanna tell Blue Bonnet over there to put some on as well.

 

"Ichabod come on in. The water feels _so_ good.

 

"Uh just a moment."

 

"Crane are you sure you want to wear those in the pool?" Because i could run to the store and get you a pair of shorts.

 

"That's quite alright, thank you. Plus i didn't want to upset Zoe.

 

"Why, what does she have to do with. No why do you even care did she buy those...," No! god no! Crane, She's making clothes for you. Do you know that that is mistake number one in dealing with someone that clingy. See this is why i was telling you earlier you need to nip this shit in the bud. Shut it down. Now!"

 

"I will try."

 

"Well try harder!" Jenny demanded. "I'm going to go put on some music. Everything was already set up for Abbie to make her grand entrance.  "Okay Abbie it's showtime, as she hit play.

 

 Meanwhile Crane who had yet to join Zoe in the pool found himself at her mercy. Keeping him preoccupied at every turn, and finding reasons to either cut him off or change the subject whenever he tried to initiate a conversation that could end their so called relationship .

 

Zoe who was happy to have all of his attention, suddenly seemed unhappy with whatever caught her attention, and whatever _it_ was caused her face to sour.

 

 _Abbie. "_ What the hell is she doing here, her voice filled with anger, and what sounded like hatred from what Crane could gather.

 

Just the mention  of Abbie's name had his attention right away. "What? Abbie? Where?' He finally whirled around and was met with a tempting feast of bronzed polished flesh in nothing more than a skimpy see through bikini. _Abbie_ his voice hitched at the back of his throat as he watched the body of a woman he's only dreamed about naked, strut her way along side the pool.

 

Check Baby! Check Baby, 1,2,3,4, Check Baby Check Baby 1, 2 ,3 . Crane watched as Abbie's hips swayed and her stride kept in tune with the beat. what he was witnessing rivaled the models who walked the runway at the Victoria's Secret fashion show. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when she, without looking, untied the wrap that had been hanging seductively at her sides and let it fall away. 

 

"Treasure." he murmured as he felt the beginnings of his arousal as abbie approached. 

 

"Hi crane is that for me." Taking the drink from his hand, and giving him a teasing grin.

 

_Merciful Heavens. Her body is a sin, and i am ready and willing to go to hell for partaking in it. To be continued_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. It's Just Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shameless Ichabbie flirting. Zoe gets ditched. Well...., Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who've been reading and commenting on this story, as well as the kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 Abbie smiled as she took a sip of the fruity beverage."Mmmm this is good she said licking her lips. "Would you like another sip Crane, holding the glass up to his lips, but Crane was too forgone to even notice what Abbie had just asked him, his focus was elsewhere, and that was his leftenants dark and delectable nipples peaking through her bikini top. His mouth watererd at the delicious sight.

 

 Clearing her throat. "Crane."

 

"Eh. Um. "Yes  his eyes snapping to attention as he drank her in.

 

"Are you okay." You seem a bit flustered. May i ask why?"

 

 How in bloody hell was he supposed to answer that. No sane man ever could with her standing there before him like that, with a body that looked like it belonged on the front cover of **Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition.**   He only knew such magazines existed thanks to Master Corbin who felt it was necessary he get acquainted with the certain types of magazines men of his era favored. "It helps,' he says, especially when you're going through a dry spell, and let's just say you've been stationed on a desert island since awakening in this century. "Here take a look at this one tossing it to him. He thumbed through a few of the pages admitting to himself that the women in various poses, not to mention barely there scraps of fabric which held in their womanly attributes were quite enticing. The magazines were obviously meant to serve there purpose in arousing the opposite sex, or perhaps the same sex, but none of those women were Abigail Mills,and what she had, she had in spades with her fine physical form.

 

 Before he could stop himself the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "You're stunning." His face grow warm  and red from embarrassment. _My god_ the power this amazing woman wielded over him was overwhelming.

 

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself. "This is a whole other side of you I've been longing to see she said eyeing him with a look of seduction as she looked him up and down, her eyes stopping at the obvious bulge that protruded through the thin material that did nothing to conceal what he was thinking and feeling at the moment. She quickly tried to avert her eyes, but he had already caught her staring, and judging by the look on her face she knew of his obvious desires  were for her, _not_ Zoe, who at this point looked like she could spit nails. 

"Crane did you put any sunscreen on today, because it's supposed to be at least 92 degrees." And trust me you don't want to get sunburn."

 

"Oh I have been meaning to. It's just that I've been a bit distracted as of late he said smiling sheepishly.

 

"Sorry for distracting you," she replied with another teasing grin. "You know if you need any help in applying this, I'd be happy to assist."

 

"Uh excuseee, say Zoe cutting in. "Crane doesn't need your help thank you, as she reached over trying to snatch the tube out of Abbie's hands.

 

"Well _i_ don't think _that_ is your call. Crane can decide for himself what he wants. So what would you like Crane."

 

 Looking between the two women he knew automatically knew who the obvious choice was, and now the time had come for him to finally take the first step in undoing whatever relationship Ms. Corinth assumed they had. The words from the younger Mills sister echoing in his brain. "Handle it." And this would be him doing just that.

 

"Ms. Mills if you don't mind.

 

"Not at all Crane. After all we are partners right?"

 

"More than partners Ms. Mills staring at her with such intensity, that Zoe was beginning to get the message. "If you will excuse us Ms. Corinth.

 

"Where do you want me lefentant."

 

"Right here is just fine, patting the lounge chair. "Now i want you to lay down and get nice and comfortable, because this may take awhile, especially with you being such a tall drink of water. Crane did as he was told, but what he wasn't ready for was Abbie straddling him.

 

"Oh,"nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden warm caress of her thighs at his sides."Sorry didn't mean to startle you. "Am i making you uncomfortable?"

 

Turning his head to the side and arching his brow, he gazed at the beauty astride him. Not in the least leftenant. "In fact quite the opposite," in a voice sounding like sin.

 

"Good then let's get started. Her hands were warm and strong as she massaged his back. "How does that feel. "Good?"

 

"Ohhhh god! your hands are like a gift from heaven,groaning in a way that left Abbie's pussy throbbing and very wet. _Damn this is not happening ._ But it in fact was, and all she could do was hope that Miss Kitty Cat could keep her cream in check. She sat up and moved downward working more of the sunscreen into the backs of his legs. _Jesus_ she felt more like a lover than a friend, and the fact that he was allowing her to touch him in this way was unimaginable. This never would've happened a couple of years ago. But now, now Crane was a man fully immersed in the 21st century. He was her Crane. Her man.

 

"Alright this side is done. You  can turn over now captain. He obliged and in doing so was completely unprepared for an up close and personal feast of flesh that of which belonged to Grace Abbie Mills. Having her in this position felt like foreplay as his eyes cast downward to the treasure between her silky smooth thighs. His cock twitched as she moved around trying to find a suitable position that would be more comfortable for the both of them, and in doing so she hadn't realized the want in his eyes as he gazed at her full and heavy breasts bouncing and swaying as he licked his lips hungrily. _God_ he would give anything to have a taste. To suck on those luscious mounds. To hear her cry out as he pleasured her. She finally stopped moving.

 

"There. "Are you comfortable."

 

"More than he replied. His pupils were blown wide as he looked at her as if he could fuck her right there. "Ms. Mills is there some reason as to why you're so far down.

 

"I didn't want to squish you she said, barely looking him in the eyes.

 

"Nonsense." You are light as a feather. Please."

 

"No. No. That's alright. I'm good."

 

"Miss Mills if you are to finish your job, don't you think you ought to finish it thoroughly. "Come here,' he said eyeing her suspiciously.

 

Abbie shook her head. "Nope i can't do that."

 

"Grace Abigail Mills you know i have a _very_ long reach, therefore it wouldn't take much to grab you."

 

"Is that a threat."

 

"Merely a friendly warning leftenant," rolling his tongue as he so often did when he was being cocky. So what shall it be, keep in mind that i have no problem giving chase if you decide to get it in that pretty little head of yours to run."

 

 Abbie looked at him smiling and shaking her head. _This man_ she thought, with all his colonial charm an chivalry is really a devil in diguise, but in a good way. Crane had a swagger about him, and she could see why Katrina like so many other women from his past threw themselves at him. Betsy Ross, Mary Wells,etc. And now there were women like the forensic assistant back at the FBI headquarters who ogled Crane from the minute he came breezing through the doors ,or Zoe Corinth, but thinking about it realistically, she threw Zoe at him as a way to block out the pain that had come to overwhelm her when he stayed gone for nine months. She knew he had feelings for her, she saw the look in his eyes when she practically demanded that he call her. His response was silent. His face full of confusion and sadness as he looked at her. "I don't understand." 

 You should call her. Zoe. _She's a good one,_ as she turned and left the archives shutting her heart to what could have been, and opening the door for someone else, a stranger, who didn't know her partner and witness in the way that she did. She didn't care. She just didn't want to hurt anymore, But Crane would always find a way into her heart in some way. Everything he did to bring her back from the catacombs, _Her Crane_. _Her man_ , would do, and risk everything to bring her back. He saved her from giving herself over to the box, pushing Pandora in instead, and since then she's felt the _push pull_ of their relationship. The two of them dancing around each other, a dance that has been there since day one, but the dance has now come to an end, and the two of them must now take a step back and examine what's really been there all along. _Love, passion and their destinies together as witnesses was a romance novel written to be reality._

 

 _"_ Leftenant." His voice pulling her from her thoughts. "I asked what shall  it be?"

 

 _Fine_ Crane she said in a huff as she moved up, but just below his crotch. He still looked her as if he was still waiting. "I'm here what else do you want, she asked nervously and trying to hide her desire for him as she felt herself growing warm from his heated stare.

 

"You. Right here, as he grabbed her firmly by the hips and positioned her over his cock. The feeling was intense as she felt herself loose control over his thickness as he pushed into her wetness.

 

"Crane she said breathlessly.

 

"Please proceed leftenant," handing her the tube and folding his arms behind his head with a smug smile.

 

"You seem rather satisfied with yourself Crane."

 

" _Well the day isn't over yet, and i am not nearly satisfied."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm hoping to add some dancing in here at some point. Daniel will arrive at some point. He, he, he.


	7. Tell Me What you Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More foreplay from these two. Sophie and Jenny have some fun with their iphones, and Abbie's backside is revealed when someone get's jealous of certain person's arrival. Hilarity will ensue.

Abbie looked down at Ichabod who looked satisfied in knowing that he made Abbie nervous.

"Would you stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked her. Leftenant I can't help but look, you are after all a  _very_ beautiful woman , a beautiful woman with a body I will enjoy having my way with,  _sooner_ rather than _later_."

"Is _that_ so. Hmph, and how exactly do you think that's going to happen." Are you going to throw me over your shoulder cave man style and take me to your room." Leaning in she asks, are you gonna then handcuff me to your bed, spread my thighs and have your way with me.Answer me. "How do you plan on taking me," she asked biting her bottom lip seductively. Are you gonna fuck me hard missionary style. "Or do you want me on all fours."

"Ms. Mills I will have you however, whenever, I choose, and you will enjoy every inch,and just so you're fully aware,  _I_ am a captain in every way, and I have spent _so_ many nights dreaming of what it would be like to have you lying beneath me as I took you hard and fast, as your creamy nectar soaks my sheets, to know what your very delectable derriere would look like as I plundered your hot wet center from behind. The delicious sounds you'd make as your warm wet juices spilled down the insides of your thighs with each thrust. "Now, is _that_ answer to your liking leftenant, looking at her with that arched brow she always found to be irresistibly sexy. Especially when he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Just like now.

 Abbie who always had a snappy comeback, or witty remark remained silent as she took in the man she's known for only three years. The 18th century, arrogant, and cocky captain who always remained a gentleman, was now someone she had never seen, or had she?" She met this Captain. This other Crane when she went back to his time to save him from being killed by his wife. She found him to be very cocky, and sure of himself as he walked with a confidence, something that was completely different from the modernized version of who he is now. But that side of him that he kept so well hidden since waking up in this time, has now returned, and it aroused her. It made her feel excited, yet nervous at the same time.  Her mind began to wander as the thought of Crane being rough and domineering with her had her feeling wet again. There was no stopping it, as she felt a warm creamy gush spill out. 

"Oh shit!" she gasped.

"Leftenant is something the matter he asked looking up at the beautiful woman whose eyes were now closed." Abbie, look at me. She opened her eyes and looked down at him as he shot her a knowing look. He thrust his hips upward, causing her to lunge forward making her breasts bounce deliciously and dangerously close to his mouth. " God I would take you right here if I could, but I would rather not have an audience for all the things I plan to do to you. His words and the sound of his voice sent tingles throughout her body. The two witnesses were so caught up in one another, that they hadn't noticed they had a small audience.

* * *

 

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Jenny whispering to Sophie.

"Uh huh, Yup, those two are about to fuck."

"Well what we don't need is for those two to start going at it for all the neighbors to see. Why don't we cool things down a bit,and see If we can get Abbie to shake a little somethin, somethin for the captain."

"I thought you said you wanted to cool things down, not turn up the heat, and If anything it's going to make it worse, especially for Crane. _Look_ , she says nodding her head in his direction , he's barely holding on now. The minute Abbie starts dancing it's all over trust me, I've been to the clubs with her. She's got that whole Ciara/Mya thing going on. Crane couldn't handle that.

"I know, replied Jenny grinning. "That's why I'm doing it."

"You are so wrong."

"Yeah, but in a good way. Anyways this just adds to the foreplay, as began playing some more 90's R&B tunes. "Hey Abs remember this one as she played "Froggystyle," by the group Nuttin Nice. Abbie started laughing. "Oh my god the 90's were hella freaky." This was the jam though.

 Abbie looked back at Crane whose face seemed to inquire what the song and the lyrics were about, which didn't make any sense to her especially after all the dirty talk that just came out of his mouth just moments ago.

"Leftenant if I may inquire, what exactly is froggystyle."

"What do you think Crane, she smirked as his face blushed.

"I see. Is that something you plan on showing me later leftenant?"

"Who said anything about later Ichabod, she said with a teasing grin. "Hey Jenny could you bring us a couple bottles of water please. "I don't know about you Crane, but it's starting to get pretty hot out here, and I need to cool off.

 Jenny grabbed a couple of bottles and made her way over to her sister and her partner. "Here you go handing each of them a bottle. "Thank you Jenny."

"Yep no problem Jenny replied eyeing her sister who at the time had a rather pleasing and self satisfying look plastered on her face. What the hell is she up to she wondered. Crane who was always observant of the two sisters whenever he was in there presence happened to notice the strange and awkward silence between the two, yet at the same time it was if they were reading each others thoughts.

 _Okay_ well i'm gonna go, and leave you two to do whatever it was you were doing before I walked over here." By the way got any song requests."

"Actually,says Abbie piping up, I do. How about a few R&b slow-jams. Like some Jodeci, H-Town, or maybe a little Keith Sweat would be nice."

-"Or,Jenny interjects. "Some Silk."

"Silk it is Abbie replied with a daring and sexy grin, as she looked Crane in the eyes.

 Jenny turned on her heels and left chuckling to herself. "Oh shit, she's going in for the kill. Whatever you do Abbie _please_ leave that man with his sanity intact."

 Crane looked over at Abbie . "Leftenant is there some reason as to why you're not drinking your water. Didn't you just say you were parched."

"I never said that." I said that it was starting to get hot, and so I needed something to cool me off."

" Pardon me leftenant but isn't that the reason for having a pool in the first place.'" I simply cannot understand why you refuse to use It for the very purpose it was installed, _"_ I'm sureit would provide you with much needed relief."

"Well maybe I don't want to get wet right now." Unless you want me too."

 Crane looked down as he shook his head smiling at what his leftenant may, or may not be insinuating, yet there she was taking to pouring all of her water down the front of her body. His cock strained against the fabric of his shorts as he took in the sight of her now glistening and soaking wet figure as the water traveled making it's way down her lovely neck an onto her cleavage continuing down the flat tone plains of her stomach and between her luscious thighs. _Drip, drip_ as the water hit the pavement, and if that wasn't making his desire for her even more frustrating, she then began gliding her hands over her neck and the tops of her breasts.

"Aaaah that feels sooooo good, she groaned, with her eyes closed as if she was in the middle of an orgasm.

"Leftenant what do you think you're doing?" Crane's breathing had become rapid, and his eyes wild as he looked upon his prey, and Abbie looked at him innocently, batting her big beautiful brown doe eyes. What?"

"You know very well what." 

"Um actually I don't, but if you're accusing me of something i'd like to know what it is." Otherwise I think we should enjoy some of the music Jenny has provided and dance."

"I don't... I mean. What the hell just happened he thought. My mind is not playing tricks on me. Abbie Mills was purposely trying to seduce me, and she pretended otherwise. That devil woman. _Alright_   leftenant he thought,  _two_ can play that game , but so far she was the only one winning, and she sought to further undo him and have him at her mercy as she did what exa...

-"Crane she said calling out his name in a seductive tone as she crooked her finger, urging him to come over as she wound her hips and she mouthed the words;

_**Let me lick you up and down till you say stop. Let me play with your body baby, make you feel hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do. Cause tonight baby i'm wanna get freaky with you.** _

  _Dear god_ how was he to survive this moment. There was nothing he could do to hide his obvious desires, as he made his way over to her awaiting arms. "Hi Crane.

"You _summoned_ he replied in a deep baritone voice,his eyes looking down at the petite beauty as she pulled him close till his body was flush with hers. His eyes closed again as the feel of her warm wet slick body moved against his _slowly_ and _deliberately_  winding her hips to the rhythm as she called his name again."

"Miss Mills he replied trying not to look down at her. "Is there something you require."

"Why won't you look at me, she asked in a seductive tone.

"Because if I do I will find myself throwing you over my shoulder right here in front of everyone, and taking you to my bedroom, and If I were you I wouldn't take my words lightly."

"Is that a promise Captain."

"It most certainly is Grace Abigail Mills, he replied against her ear.

"Wow I have you _so_ hot and bothered that I've got you saying my full name. "Am I in trouble Captain," she asked turning and  pressing and rotating her perfectly plump bottom against his hardness.

"Miss Mills I beg of you to stop he hissed." _Oh good god_ , his voice strangling as he felt the tell-tale signs of precum as she continued ignoring him as there was no other place for him to go, he was practically bordering on not just the edges of his sanity , but the pool as well. _Leftenant! leftenant!_   _Please_."You need to stop this right now, and that's when she turned around knocking him right into the pool.

"Oh my god Crane I'm so, so, sorry.

"No you're not Miss Mills his face teaming with what looked like anger, frustration, and desire . He had, had enough of her little games. You'll pay for this. First you _assault_ my person, and now _this_."

 Abbie tried holding in her laughter, "Hey captain. Are you gonna read me my rights," as she, Jenny, and Sophie doubled over in laughter.

"That's it," he gritted through his teeth, as he lunged forward,grabbing her and pulling her in.

"Crane!" Abbie cried out as she fellinto the pool. Crane meanwhile was all too happy with getting his revenge. She finally came back up coughing and sputtering.

"You are so gonna pay for that Ichabod Nathaniel Crane, she looked at him, her beautiful mouth in a full pout, as her face wore the look frustation and arousal, and maybe a little anger. Abbie wasn't too keen on getting her hair wet especially if she took  time in getting it styled, but the look on her face when she got angry at him always fueled his arousal. 

  _Why_ leftenant using my full name and everything he replied back in a condescending tone. He was simply repeating back to her what she had said to him earlier. Leftenant he warned putting up that finger of his as she made her way towards him. I am warning you. Unless you're fully prepared to deal with the outcome handed out by me, I suggest you stop."

"Fine, she replied in a stoic tone. "I'll stop."

"Good! I'm glad we can agree,he said nodding his head and smiling.

"Hey what kind of bird is that she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"What bird?' Where, I don't see it,  he said squinting his eyes.

"You're not looking hard enough. "It's right up there in top . See, she said pointing to something up in the large Pine tree.

 Oh yes there, now I see it. You know leftenant I have always had a fondness for birds ever since I was a little boy. There noisy chatter in the morning and late evening....

"Really?" Hmmm that's interesting she said  pretending to be engaged as he went into a long speech about birds, which of course was exactly the type of distraction she needed as she dove under and yanked his shorts down, and as she did she was met with the biggest cock she had ever seen, which almost knocked her off balance. Crane had no idea what was happening until he felt something tugging on his person, but when he realized what it was, he looked down into the water to see a brown figure swimming away. He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath before looking down again.  _That devil_ _woman._  "She took my shorts, he muttered to himself. "I'm completely naked."

 _What the fuck_ were the words coming out of her mouth as she regained her composure,  and grabbing his shorts as she made her way back up to the surface.. "Hey looking for these , she asked dangling his shorts.

 _Leftenant_ give me my shorts."Now," he said in a commanding tone.

 She shook her head. Nope, sorry, not gonna happen as she swam away from him, and making her way over to the ladder, she climbed out causing Crane to nearly pass out at the sight of her exposed and dripping wet backside.  He watched helplessly as she walked past him, all 5 foot 1 of her deliciously wet form. Her plump cheeks swaying and beckoning him to come get her as she cast a glance over her shoulder at him and smiled teasingly.

" You know If you want your shorts Crane, come and get them I _dare you_."Oh hey, that sounds like the doorbell, it must be Daniel, I'd better go get that, winking at him.

Alright Miss Mills you seek to dare me, he said under his breath "Well that dare shall be met as he gathered up his courage, and climbed up out of the pool, not caring who was watching. Ichabod Crane was a man on a mission, and tonight he would see to it that Grace Abigail Mills would get taught a lesson in knowing what happens when you challenge a captain. To be continued

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will all go down in the next chapter. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Thanks again for all your comments and kudos.


	8. A Lesson Learned Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe gets put in her place for the last time. She has yet to learn, that you don't fuck with a Mills woman. Crane catches up to Abbie, while Daniel's waiting on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for those who wanted Zoe taken down. Any mistakes I apologize for. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

 

 

 

> "Ohhhh myyyy god! Both Jenny and Sophie said out loud as they gawked at a very naked Crane as he arose from the pool, and onto the pavement.
> 
> "Bloody Hell, so help me Miss Mills you will pay dearly for this," he muttered to himself. He knew all eyes were on him as he did his best to hide his very large cock away from prying eyes, especially from one person in particular, , and of course he didn't want Jenny ogling him either, she was far too much like a sister to him, and Jenny in turn treated him like a brother and in typical family fashion she enjoyed finding any and all reasons to either mock, or tease him at every turn.
> 
> "Nice ass Crane, or should I say _Double Jugs_ she snickered.
> 
> "Hold on a sec, says Sophie. Did I just hear you correctly. "Did you just say double jugs?"
> 
> "Yeah according to Abbie Crane was traumatized during yoga when he heard her say the word _Butt_.  Apparently  Booty and Ass are too much for his delicate 18th century ears. so Instead he preferred she use the term Double jugs.
> 
> "What?" Are you serious?" Sophie says laughing hysterically.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. "Miss Jenny if  you would be so kind as to avert your eyes, so that I may at least retain _some_ of my dignity, or what's left of it."

 

 

> "You sure you don't want a towel or anything jenny suggested laughing hysterically, as she watched the tall, and lanky, but nicely muscled captain March towards the house with determination.
> 
> " No that will not be necessary Miss Jenny, he replied back to her. "Not for what I have In mind," he uttered under his breath.

          "Wow I can't believe we just witnessed a naked Crane."

 

 

> "No, what I can't believe Is that your sister dove _into_ the water, and _stripped_ the man of his shorts. "Shit! I must have missed that part during FBI training, Sophie replied shaking her head. The two when quieted down as they looked over to see Zoe whose face looked crushed over seeing what just happened.
> 
> "Is there some reason as to why you're still here, inquired Jenny. "It's pretty obvious Crane made his choice, and that definitely wasn't you. So you can leave."
> 
> Zoe muttering herself. "I still don't understand what the hell sees in her."
> 
> "I'm sorry what's that, Jenny asked coming over and standing in front of the woman. "You got something else you want to say about my sister?"
> 
> _Actually_ I do Zoe replied snidely as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips as she faced Jenny. "You know I never would have pegged _Little Miss FBI agent_ to be so _Easy._ There's a special term for a woman like that. Your sister is nothing but a Jeze....(Smack) was the only sound that was made as Jenny hand met the side of Zoe's face.
> 
> _Owwww!_ _You Bitch!_
> 
> "That's right jenny replied as she now stood toe to toe with the Zoe. This bitch just slapped sorry ass. Now Leave! 
> 
> "I swear I'm gonna....
> 
> "You're gonna what says Jenny challenging her. Call the police. Go ahead. Get your Becky phone out and call them, and while your at it, why don't you whip up some tears, " _I'm sure your good at that._ " You were a guest, an unwanted one on top of that who wore out their welcome and refused to leave. You were becoming a problem. So I had to take action. You see how that works. Trust me bitch, I can act too.  "So don't test me."
> 
> "Excuse me I came here with Crane. "How am I supposed to get home."
> 
> " Look at me Jenny demanded. _I don't give a fuck_. Shit. Call a Lyft or an Uber. 

        -"There is Daniel, Sophie interjects.

         "What? Zoe replied looking horrified. "I'm not riding In a car with.. him! she said, her face now upturned as if she just tasted poison. She looked back and forth between the two women.

 

> " _Fine_ she said in a huff. "I'll just go get my things."
> 
> _Nope_ that won't be necessary. You can send for your things later. -To Be Continued
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break this into two parts. The next will be posted in a couple of days hopefully.


	9. A Lesson Learned Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane catches up to Abbie, and takes control of the situation.

Crane walked into the house, and through kitchen, taking care not to slip and fall due to the small wet footprints left behind by his petite partner. He rounded the corner just In time to see her delectable, still wet backside swaying as she walked over to the front door. She hadn't at all noticed his presence, as the doorbell rang again.

> "Just a min-

 Her words were cut off as a very wet, very hot, not to mention a very erect Crane grabbed her from behind, and placing her on all fours. 

> "What the hell do you think your're doing, she asked in a fierce tone. "Let me go."
> 
> _Shhh_. _Quiet_. he demanded in a low tone. We wouldn't want Agent Reynolds to know exactly what I'm about do to you, do we? I suppose you thought you were being clever he whispered hotly as he began laying kisses to the side of her neck. Didn't think that I would come after you, given my state of undress. "Isn't that right Ms. Mills as he slowly began untying the strings of her bikini bottoms, and pulling them down. "You thought you had me at a disadvantage didn't you?"
> 
> " _Crane_. _Wait. Please,she begged_  "Oh god! she replied letting out a breathless moan as he smacked her cheeks several times before spreading them nice and wide."That my dear, he growled in her ear is for the little stunt you pulled. "I _warned_ you to never challenge me, and yet you refused to listen. Therefore punishment is now in session. 
> 
> "Mmmm, he grinned wickedly, and licking his lips as his eyes took in her creamy wet center. You have been a temptation all day. Taunting me with your sensuous curves. But _alas_ you will not get away so easily. _You are now mine my dear._
> 
> _Crane, Danny."_
> 
> What about him?"he replied dismissively.
> 
> "I can't just leave him out there," she replied, as Danny continued knocking and ringing the doorbell.
> 
> "You can, and _you will_ , he chuckled darkly pinning her down, and driving his thick cock into her hot wet pussy. _Ohhh Abbie,_ he groaned. _So, so wet_ , as he fucked her good and hard as the sound of his balls slapping her pussy coupled with her incessant moans were downright sinful. He looked down to see the evidence of her warm wet juices dripping all over his cock. 
> 
> "Abs." _Yo_ Abbie! I know your home, because I saw the SUV parked out front. _Abbie_   he tried calling her name once more as he stood on his toes trying to peer through the glass window above the door frame. "I could've sworn I just heard her voice, he said to himself.
> 
> _Ohhh Crane. Yes, So good_ as she threw her head back screaming in pleasure as her breasts bounced from his forceful pounding until he finally hit her spot, sending her over the edge as she squirted her juices all over his cock. He gave it to her good, right there in front of the door with her boss just on the other side. 
> 
> "What the hell is going on In there Danny yelled as he heard Abbie scream.

Abbie couldn't take it anymore as she tried to scramble away from the overwhelming pleasure of what his cock was doing to her. What _he_ was doing to her. Who the hell taught him how to fuck like this. Suddenly she felt him grab her and turn her over.

> "Mmmm I want you just like this, his voice was deep, and sinful, his eyes wild with desire as he plunged back into her, claiming her mouth, and muffling her cries as she called out to god.

Danny in the meantime had finally put two and two together, after all there was no mistaking what that familiar sound was. Balls hitting a very wet pussy. Some very big balls. _Damn_. Now who the hell...., No. It can't be. Smack, smack, smack, and the sounds of deep grunting and groaning continued. She wouldn't he thought. But then he heard her call out his name. _Ichabod._

> _Oh god leftenant_ he roared, as 250 years of pent up arousal came surging forth, spilling copious amount of seed into the woman beneath him. _Sooo good, his mouth claiming_  hers once more before rolling over pulling out. Both of them were spent and too weak to move, but one of them would have to. Danny was still out there. 
> 
> "Crane Abbie replied breathlessly. "I can't...."
> 
> -"Don't worry yourself treasure, realizing how limp she was. I will _handle_ Mr. Reynolds. _Rest,_ he said as he gazed upon the beautiful bronze beauty whose eyes were now closed _._ With a smug grinhe stood up, grabbing a light blanket from the sofa and wrapping it around his waist, he opened the door.
> 
> "Mr. Reynolds."
> 
> "Where's Abbie?" he demanded. "I _need_ to speak with her.
> 
> Mr. Reynolds, The leftenant...," I mean Agent Mills Is unable to come to the door right now, which I am sure you are already aware of, seeing that you've been standing outside this very door _listening_ as I...,"
> 
> -"As you what?" said Danny cutting him off. _Fucked her._ Before he could say anything else, Crane decked him right there on the front porch for all to see. Modesty _be damned._ He didn't care who saw, and sure there would be questions later on from nosy neighbors as to what he was doing half naked, and what had transpired between himself and the agent, but none of it mattered. All that mattered was his love for her, and what they had just shared, and he refused to allow it be ruined.
> 
> "Agent Reynolds I think It's best that you leave. _Now_ he demanded, his eyes seething with anger as he looked down at the man whose nose was now bloody.
> 
> _"Fine_. Tell Abs I'll see her at work. Before turning to leave his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Jenny.
> 
> _I NEED YOU TO COME OUT BACK, AND COLLECT THE GARBAGE._ His eyebrows furrowed, as he looked at the message. He texted back.
> 
> What?
> 
> ZOE.
> 
> "Well it looks like I'll be go-
> 
> -"Fine The front door slamming in his face, as Crane turned and crouched down, gathering the woman he loved in his arms and marched her down the hallway to his bedroom.
> 
> "I love you Captain Ichabod Crane."
> 
> "And I you. Grace Abigail Mills."
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you were worried that Daniel would make an appearance, and cause problems, but I really wanted him there for effect. This was about Ichabbie. There was no way In hell I was going to let someone like him ruin it for these two. Especially with all of that built up sexual tension. Lol! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this fic. And Thank You to all for comments and kudos! Sorry for any mistakes. Will correct later.


End file.
